This Love Won't Fade
by Queen Of Sand
Summary: She held the gown up to her chest as another tear slipped down her face. She was going to have to stay away from Naruto. For a minute she wondered if that was really possible. No. Not for her. She loved him... but he never knew... no matter what happens, this love wont fade...


**A/N: Hey people! Haven't been writing a story for long... I was in a NaruHina mode so I decided to write a tragedy fiction! Please tell me it's a good idea! I basically ADORE NaruHina and I didn't want to end this fic tragically but... I wanted to write something tragic. I also wanted to see if I was good at writing tragedy... here ya go:D**

Hinata walked through the park which was scented with the smell of fading winter. Sparkling snow was all around her. Sooner or later, they all will be gone. That thought didn't bring any comfort to her distressed mind. She whirled around on her heel before walking back to the Hyuuga Compound. Can she really live with what her father had in store for her? Was Hizashi aware of Hinata's love for Naruto? If he was then... why? Why did he do this to her?

_Hinata finally felt a bit more bold. "Na-na-naruto-kun?" But the soft blush on her face that also slowly became heavier gave it all away. She slowly tip-toed towards Naruto, who wasn't aware of what was happening behind him. 'Crunch'. The sound that filled the air when Hinata stepped on some autumn leaves made Naruto turn around and wonder if a thief had broken out of jail. But all he saw was a little frightened girl, who quickly tried to hide herself but Naruto could clearly see her. _

_"Hinata?" Naruto inquired, not knowing why that shy girl would try to hide herself from him. _

_"I-I was ju-just trying t-to..." Hinata stood there, at a loss for words. "Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama! Where are you?!" A couple of scary, strong and fierce-looking men came running for their precious heiress. "Hizashi-sama has some news for you. He wants to immediately send for you." They came over to Hinata and explained her situation. _

_"T-tou-san?" It was impossible for Hinata to not stutter while she was around Naruto. "Yes. You shall go back at once." They added._

_Hinata hurried back, tripping over sticks and stones, and those men, bieng the worry warts they are, uselessly worried for Hinata. They must have known well that Hinata could take good care of herself. Spending so much time with the blue-haired girl, they still did not know her properly. _

_But Hinata knew that if she wasn't on time, punishment awaited her._

_"T-tou-san! I'm back. What news did you have for me?" Hinata inquired. _

_"You know very well, don't you?" Hizashi asked in a soft voice._

_"K-know what?" Hinata slightly tilted her head to the side as worry shook her mind._

_"The rules of the Hyuuga Clan." This was the simple reply the light eyed female Hyuuga got. The young heiress gasped._

_"A-are you g-going to-?" Hinata was cut off by the churning thoughts in her mind. _

_"Yes." He said, making his voice more harsh._

_"B-but..." Hinata was about to object, but she was taught to never object to anything her parents say. When she remembered this, she was reminded of her mother. A small, sad frown took over her face. _

_"Yes, this is what I mean. You need to be a good heiress. Got it? Your wedding date will be 6 weeks from now. You and your groom need to get to know each other better. Now go back to your room, and try on the new dress these men have brought you." He patiently explained to the young, dark-haired lass, as she slowly got up, being the obedient young woman she was. _

_"I have gotten a young, powerful lad for you. He will arrive a few more hours later." Hizashi explained. _

_"Yes, Tou-san." No matter how bad she felt inside, she had to obey her father. 'Neji would have made a better heir... why did he have to die?'_

_The young and beautiful heiress slowly dragged her feet up the stairs. Her eyes were covered with a thick curtain of dark blue hair, hiding her eyes from view._

_She went up to her room, and slowly closed the door, so that it would not make a noise. A silent tear trickled down her face. She looked at the wrapped up packet carefully put inside a transparent and beautifully designed box. Her hands reached down to the box and she carefully opened it._

_Then she reached down and sat on the bed. She slowly opened the covering which revealed a beautiful, flowy black gown laced on the edges with beautiful blue designs. It had gorgeous red swirls covering most of the black on the gown. _

_Anyone would easily fall for her in that beautiful dress. Even Naruto._

_She held the dress up to her chest as another tear slipped down her face. She... was going to have to stay away Naruto. For a minute she wondered if that was really... possible. No. Not for her. She loved him... but he never knew..._

_She peeped into the mirror. She couldn't help but stare at the mirror. Was that really... Hinata? She never thought she'd look this beautiful in her life. _

_She put on the dress, and looked into the huge wall mirror again which was bigger than her itself. This allowed her to completely see herself._

_She slowly opened the door, making sure it does not make any noise, as she didn't want anyone to know that she was leaving the Hyuuga Compound for a short period of time._

_She walked away from her birth house, going farther and farther, she had no idea where she was going, she just went with the flow. She still had the gown on. _

_Curios eyes glanced at her beauty, and stopped to stare. _

_She kept walking till she reached the park where Naruto and Hinata first met. _

_{Flashback}_

_"Hey! Dont touch her!" Naruto beamed at Hinata and frowned at the bullies._

_All that the bullies did in return was attack Naruto._

_"Hinata-sama!" Those big bodyguards came again, but not in time. Hinata was already saved._

_"Hinata-sama, you must not wander around here! These bullies might injure you! You need to be strong by the time you become heiress of the Hyuuga Clan!" They hastily said before carrying the young light eyed child._

_"Bu-but he s-save-" She was rudely interrupted by the 2nd bodyguard, by "You must care for yourself and not others!" _

_But Hinata wasn't that kind of a selfish person..._

_{End Of Flashback} _

_The whole thing played in front if Hinata again. If everything could go back to how it used to be..._

She walked around the Ninja Academy, which reminded her of the Chuunin Exams where Naruto swore on her blood that he would win against Neji.

Her cries became silent as she cradled her now lifeless memories.

She sure was going to get married.

But no matter what happens, this love won't fade...


End file.
